Naruto and Gaara at the Monster Academy II
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: Gaara and Naruto have returned with the rest of the gang to the Youkai Academy. What awaits them this time? Beside the obvious answer of hot girls in short skirts. Redone because of popular demand.
1. Junior Year

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

Pink haired Moka

Silver haired Moka

**Jutsu**

**Hey everyone what's going on I'm going to retry the sequel to the Naruto x Rosario + Vampire story so here it is. Tried to fix the run-on sentences before putting it back out. **

**Now from the last story the pairings were Gaara x Mizore, Tsukune x Moka x Ruby, and Naruto x Vampire Moka x Kurumu. Now I'm not changing the pairings as in not moving a different girl but a girl who's not mentioned I can put with someone. **

**Also I made a mistake in the first story in Japanese the name is Kagome Ririko, which means that I will right in English terms Ririko Kagome.**

**Finally, I finished with the junior college and have two weeks off before I start my bachelors. So I am going to update the stories that have gone the longest without one. Meaning The Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki then My Inuyasha story those will be my focus over the next two weeks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Vacation's Over Third Year Has Arrived<strong>

* * *

><p>At the edge of the forest leading to Monster Academy Yukari Sendo now thirteen years old walked out of the forest wearing her trademark outfit complete with witch hat and wand. One could see by looking at Yukari the summer had down wonders for her growing body. As last year she didn't have much of a chest at all and now she had a solid B-cup.<p>

Yukari arriving at the walkway leading to the Academy she saw Kurumu Kurono. Kurumu also appeared to be waiting for something. Once Kurumu noticed Yukari heading toward her, Kurumu moved to greet her younger friend who she noticed was taller. The top of Yukari's head now came to Kurumu's shoulders.

"Look at you, Yukari-chan growing up I see."

Ignoring Kurumu's teasing Yukari took in her friend's new look. Yukari noticed Kurumu was still wearing the same skirt from last year but that's where the familiarity ended. Kurumu's top was the same as Moka's (a white shirt underneath a green jacket) and like Moka she left a few buttons undone. The shirt covered Kurumu up so no cleavage would be shown unless the shirt was moved apart. Noticing Yukari was checking her out Kurumu bent down and cupped Yukari's breasts causing her to gasp at the feeling of someone's hands on her.

"What are you doing Kurumu?"

"They've gotten a little bigger I see but not nearly as big as mine."

Angry Kurumu was already teasing her Yukari attacked Kurumu from behind, groping her breasts in response.

"At least mine won't sag when I get older breast cow." Yukari returned with a blush on her cheeks, "You idiot didn't I tell you about why my breasts are so popular. It's not because of their size but their softness."

Yukari let go of Kurumu scoffing at her as she head toward the academy. Noticing Kurumu was a little ways behind. Yukari turned to see what was taking her friend only to be jumped by random girls who began touching her anywhere they could.

'_That'll teach you little brat.'_

Kurumu knowing the second and first year girls saw their group as celebrities around the school chose to hang back. This allowed Kurumu to avoid ending up like Yukari who was unable to do anything against the horny girls. As Yukari was overrun by girls, Kurumu decided to deal with the second and first year girls in her own way. Gasping from the group of girls however, brought their attention to Gaara who leaned against a tree with his arms around the waists of Mizore and Satsuki.

This was the scene Tsukune came upon when he arrived at the front of the building. Gaara holding Satsuki and Mizore, Yukari being molested by a dark haired girl who kept talking about how small and innocent Yukari was. Finally, Kurumu apparently had a blond girl captured in her charm. This allowed the succubus to seduce the girl while looking deep into the girl's eyes as though she was going to kiss her.

"What are you girls doing?" Tsukune asked as Kurumu dropped the poor girl she was toying with. Kurumu then grabbed Yukari out the grasp of the girl who was molesting her before the two ran to give Tsukune a hug.

"So has anyone seen either of the Moka's, Kokoa, or Naruto?" Kurumu asked.

The group shook their heads until a voice alerted them to something behind them. When they turned their heads they saw Moka who was wearing a yellow sleeve sweater over a white shirt. Kokoa wearing her normal outfit though like Yukari she'd grown as she now stood two inches taller than Yukari and had large B-cup breasts. Finally, Moka who wore the same uniform as her previous self had the year before. Waving Moka gave everyone hugs while Kokoa stayed back with Moka who seemed to be looking for something discreetly. This got the attention of Kurumu knew what Moka was looking for.

"Naruto's not here." Kurumu said causing Moka to frown and respond, "I didn't ask if he was here nor do I care."

Kokoa and Moka smirked knowing that was completely untrue. The two decided to let it go, so as not to face the wrath of the vampire. Figuring Naruto was probably inside already the group headed into the building to waste time. Walking around the group looked for Naruto but couldn't find him. They were however, able to find Ruby who'd been wondering around. Since the Headmaster along with the teachers were addressing the first years.

The group decided to revisit and get their rooms situated, as the first years got out of their meeting. They ignored the sound of girls screaming until they heard a male voice in the middle of all the screaming. Rushing to the scene, they saw first and second year girls surrounding Naruto who was pleading and begging girls not to touch him in certain places. Until he received welcomed help from Kurumu, Moka, Kokoa, and Yukari who all seemed to be jealous because of what Naruto was saying.

Once he was out of danger, Naruto greeted everyone complementing on how much Kokoa and Yukari had grown causing them to blush. The two rushed Naruto toward a field eager to show the blond ninja what they'd learned from their parents. They also wanted to show him how much they'd improved with the weapons he'd given them. Excited to see what they wanted to show him, Naruto eagerly agreed until the army of first and second year girls got back to their feet charging toward Naruto. Glancing at Gaara who was already ahead of Naruto having already grabbed four members of the group using the shunshin to escape which was repeated by Naruto leaving the girls pouting.

Arriving at the girl's dorm, Gaara and Naruto let everyone go. Only to have Kurumu jump on Naruto and wrap her legs around his upper arms while rubbing his face into her breasts.

"Naruto I never got the chance to thank you for rescuing me from that creepy warlock or whatever he was. I don't care I'm just so glad you didn't forget me."

Moka growled softly at the succubus while Moka tried to calm her down. Allowing Yukari to interject her feelings, "Hey cow get off Naruto-sensei can't you see he's having trouble breathing."

"What did I tell you kid? I'm Kurumu Kurono I can do this to any boy I choose?" Kurumu asked as she laughed at Yukari who did her best to pull Kurumu off of her.

Only to find Kurumu's hold on Naruto loosen. Kurumu suddenly went limp, her body sliding down Naruto's body. Until Naruto caught her revealing to everyone what happened to her. When Naruto looked at Kurumu he saw the reason why she let go of him and was currently leaning against his body completely out of it. Apparently something Kurumu said didn't sit while with Mizore who'd hit Kurumu right in the center of the forehead. This caused blood to squirt out of wound on Kurumu's forehead.

"Any boy you want huh! Does that include my Gaara you big breasted devil?"

Shrugging off the blow, Kurumu and Mizore moved three feet away from each other. As the two waited for the other to make her move, Naruto comically took the kunai out of Kurumu's forehead. Naruto then placed a bandage over the gash. Seeing their rivalry hadn't died down, Gaara grabbed Mizore by the waist while Naruto did the same with Kurumu.

The two headed into the girl's dorm with rest of the group following. As they walked toward Moka's room Naruto felt something moving on his neck. Slapping at what he thought was a bug. Naruto stopped when he realized whatever was on him was nuzzling his neck resulting in him grab at it. Naruto finally got the irritation in his grasp. Opening his hand, Naruto saw his pet staring back at him.

"Hey Boota I was beginning to wonder where you were."

Once the girls settled in their rooms the guys went to their rooms. However, not before telling the girls they would meet back at the school's entrance in one hour. In order to check their school mailboxes and meet Nekonome in the editing room for some important newspaper club meeting Ruby had told them about. An hour later the group was at their mailboxes. When Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu opened their mailboxes at least fifteen letters fell out for each of them.

"Wow you three sure are popular huh?" Naruto asked as both Moka's went to open their mailboxes.

Moka found this odd since she wasn't a student last year but ignored it. Moka opened her mailbox at the same time as Moka. Only to be buried along with her other self under a big pile of letters. While Naruto and Tsukune attempted to dig their respective Moka's from their tombs of letters Kurumu opened one of her letters and read it out loud, "Dear Kurumu your breasts are so large yet your body is so small. Could you fulfill my great wish by letting me play with your breasts?"

"Wow these second years are getting bolder and bolder." Yukari explained while Mizore opened one of her letters and read to everyone, "Dear big sister Mizore you are a stalker and I am a stalker. So let's be friends and share Gaara, Araara Kashiko." Mizore read while Yukari looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know who this is but should I find out the pain they will be in, will be indescribable."

"Strange I wonder if this Kashiko will try to come for Gaara-kun." Satsuki wondered aloud causing Mizore to grab his arm. "I hope she does."

Once Tsukune and Naruto had gotten the two Moka's out from under the letters, Naruto grabbed one of Moka's and read it, "Dear Moka-san every time you strike an opponent with a devastating kick. It's a joy to get to see your panties. So I was wondering if I could have a pair."

Snatching the letter out of Naruto's hand Moka crumbled it up. Hoping to defect her embarrassment Moka redirected Naruto to his mailbox which he opened. Only to find himself in the same position as both Moka's been previously.

"I didn't think I knew that many people." Naruto said.

"Dear Naruto-san please continue to study hard. If you have any problems feel free to stop by my class. For some after school tutoring Ririko Kagome," Naruto read out loud then turned to find Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa all glaring at the letter.

"If you need any help Naruto-sensei. I think it's best if you came to me." Yukari explained. "I think that would be a good idea to. Though it's nice of her to offer I'm sure she offered to everyone else to."

Once they sorted through the letters. Naruto created shadow clones then henged them into the receivers of letters. Naruto instructed the clones to take the letters to the dorm rooms. After that was finished they headed to the editing room to Shizuka waiting for them.

"As you might already have known Gin graduated last year leaving the newspaper editor less. So I have decided that until she graduates Yukari Sendo will be our Newspaper editor." Shizuka explained.

The rest of the group quickly supported Shizuka's idea. Since Yukari did most of the work even when Gin was still around so to them it wouldn't be much of a change. What was a change was Yukari naming Kurumu assistant editor which showed everyone she'd really grown up over the break. Shizuka congratulated Yukari before leaving the room. Leaving Yukari and Kurumu to get the first newspapers of the year which were already printed distributed to the students.

Once Kurumu and Yukari finished taking all of the papers out to an area where the students could get them. Moka suggested they head away from the school and talk about their break. Agreeing with the idea, Moka led everyone to where she was talking about. Except Yukari who explained she needed to get something from her dorm. Yukari asked Naruto if he'd go with her which the ninja agreed to.

When they got to Yukari's dorm room she quickly ran in before heading toward a chest which she began to throw all types of objects out of. "Yukari what is it your looking for?"

Ignoring her sensei, Yukari let out a triumphant yell. Upon finding what she was looking for curious Naruto moved behind Yukari. Looking over her shoulder, Naruto saw Yukari was holding what appeared to be a vase. The vase had a heart on it with a smiley face on top of it. "Naruto-sensei this is what I wanted to show you."

"A vase," Naruto said as he gave Yukari a pat on the head while she responded, "Actually I used my intelligence to make this magical item I call it HoreHore-kun."

"HoreHore-kun that's an interesting name for a vase,"

"It's not a vase sensei. Please just take a look inside. It will show you the way."

Naruto sighed as he looked into the vase and strangely saw nothing except for darkness, "I don't see anything Yukari. Not even the bottom of it."

'_Don't you worry about a thing sensei. Once I use this even you will get use to the idea, no to my desire._' Yukari silently surmised as Naruto put his face as close as he could without the vase actually touching his face.

Getting fed up Naruto started to ask Yukari what was supposed to happen when pink dust came out from the vase hitting Naruto directly in the face stunning him. Looking around dazed his vision became slightly blurred and the only thing he could see was Yukari as his eyes glazed over.

"Before we start sensei I want to say I'm sorry. I have to do this but I can't compete with Kurumu, Moka, or even Kokoa. Don't worry sensei I promise you aren't in any danger. I would never hurt you. HoreHore-kun simply removes all of the heart's reasoning and purity. Acting like an aphrodisiac, now sensei fulfill the dream I've had since I met you and kiss me."

Doing as he was commanded, Naruto got on his knees before pulling Yukari to him. Naruto then kissed her softly while taking off her hat. As Yukari rubbed the side of his face, when Naruto broke the kiss he looked at Yukari who had a silly smile on her face. While mumbling about 'her first kiss and how nice it was'. Seeing her magical item worked Yukari grabbed HoreHore-kun then grabbed Naruto by the hand. While pulling him along with her, once they were outside Yukari had Naruto shunshin to the location of the others.

While the group waited for Naruto and Yukari. Moka explained that her break consisted of learning some fighting skills from her eldest sister and her other self. Moka simply looked at everyone before turning away from them without so much as a word. Kurumu explained how she relaxed by shopping with Boota and her mom.

Mizore simply blushed lightly when she remembered what happened with herself, Satsuki, and Gaara. Before saying it was something they wouldn't care about. This led Ruby, Gaara, and Satsuki to say they did nothing special. While Kokoa raved about the sparring matches she had with Moka. As Tsukune started to tell his summer Naruto and Yukari appeared. Asking Moka to come with them because Yukari needed to ask Moka a question she wasn't comfortable asking in front of everyone.

Agreeing Moka followed Naruto and Yukari. Until the three were completely out of everyone's view. Yukari then tricked Moka into inhaling HoreHore-kun's dust causing Moka to under its spell just like Naruto. Yukari calmed herself then ordered Naruto and Moka to hug each other with her in between them to create a Yukari sandwich. Doing as she ordered Yukari found herself in the very place she dreamt about since the end of last year.

"That was great you two now you can get undressed." Yukari said as the two began to do just that. Yukari of course began to drool.

Once they'd gotten down to their underwear. As the two began to take off their underwear they were stopped by the rest of the group. Who'd come to see what was taking so long.

"Yukari what's going on here?" Tsukune asked.

"It's simple Moka and Naruto have decided they want to be together and they have allowed me to be with them." Yukari answered Kurumu who looked like she was going to blow a gasket. "Naruto she's kidding isn't she."

"Yes Naruto-sensei please tell Kurumu that you have chosen to be with Moka and myself."

"Kurumu I have chosen to be with Moka and Yukari."

Noticing something was wrong Gaara stepped forward taking HoreHore from Yukari. The young witch quickly tried to get it back only to have her body frozen in a block of ice.

"It looks to me like something happened to Naruto and Moka and Yukari happens to be the cause of it." Gaara explained.

Stepping forward Naruto broke Yukari out of the ice. Freezing Yukari ordered both Naruto and Moka to give her another sandwich hug to warm her up which they did bring a smile to her face.

"Yukari-chan what have you done?" Tsukune asked as he watched Yukari moan at the feeling of the bodies against her.

Deciding he'd seen enough Gaara grabbed both Moka and Naruto by the arms. Gaara began pumping a good deal of demonic power through them breaking the spell of HoreHore. Dazed and confused the two looked around as though they'd just waken up from a dream. Until they realized they were in their underwear causing them to try to cover themselves up.

"What happened? Why am I in my underwear?" Naruto asked

Seeing her plan failed Yukari tried to sneak away from the group. As they tried to figure out what happened to Naruto and Moka. Only to bump into Kurumu who was looking down at her with an expression so serious Yukari thought her face would be stuck like that. Smiling nervously Yukari backed away from Kurumu before trying to run away only to have the enraged succubus catch her. Yukari was then tied her upside down to a tree branch.

While Kurumu threatened to leave her there for the rest of the year. If she didn't tell everyone what happened. Knowing if she explained what happened she would lose whatever slim chance she had with Moka and Naruto. Yukari refused to talk which was fine with Kurumu, since she wasn't the one with blood rushing to her head. Kurumu allowed Yukari to hang on the tree while she tried to come up with a sure fire way to get her to talk. Only to be shocked when she saw Naruto cut Yukari down. "Naruto what are you doing? If you cut down her we'll never find out what it was she did to you and Moka."

"While I am curious for some strange reason I Yukari wasn't going to hurt us. So I guess we can let it go since this is our first day back together." Naruto said with Moka agreeing.

Although hesitantly resulting in Yukari thanking Naruto before apologizing without actually saying what she did. With that over Naruto created two clones then had Yukari and Kokoa who gave Boota to her silver haired sister fight. So he could see what they had learned. The two made their way in front of the clones then started their battle which surprised Naruto that they were using the kunai and shuriken he'd give them correctly. As well as how far the two were along with the different taijutsu styles he'd given them.

Kokoa's looked better with the naked eye because of the power she possessed as a vampire. It was Yukari's taijutsu that was actually more polished. Naruto predicted if they continued learning at the rate they were. He could have them master their taijutsu by the middle half of the year at the earliest.

After the sparring was finished they all sat around and talked about the school year. Along with whether they would be in the same classes among other things, until it got dark forcing them all to go back to the dorms so they could get some sleep. Two hours after she got back to her room Kurumu grabbed a clean outfit for the next day. Kurumu then transformed before flying out of her window in nothing but a see-through nightgown which was why she made sure to fly higher than normal so if anyone was out they wouldn't be able to see her.

Kurumu flew for three minutes before smirking as the boys' dorm came into view. Excited she over flew the desired window forcing her to circle back around. Lowering herself Kurumu peaked into the window to see Naruto sleeping soundly causing her to smirk. As she slowly opened the window Kurumu flew in and transformed back to her regular form. Noticing Kurumu enter the room Boota got up from his spot next to Naruto's head and jumped toward Kurumu. Catching Boota, Kurumu nuzzled him lovingly against her chest knowing that the mole-pig loved it.

Once Kurumu was finished with Boota she turned her attention to the sleeping Naruto. With a smile she took off her gown leaving her completely naked. She then slowly crawled up Naruto's body before kissing him with all the love she had for him. Which woke him up to see purple eyes staring back into his and a light blue curtain on each side of his face. Naruto looked down to see Kurumu's bare breasts pressing against his upper pectorals before looking back at her smirking face.

"Here I was thinking that you weren't going to come." Naruto said. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up yet."

Ignoring her Naruto flipped Kurumu over while entering her. This resulted in Kurumu gasping at the feeling of having Naruto inside her after so long. Kurumu soon found herself groaning in disappointment when his dick slipped out of her. Frustrated both mentally and physically Kurumu brought him down for another kiss. While moving his hand to her breast, catching on Naruto squeezed the soft flesh drawing a moan from Kurumu. As Kurumu ran her hands through Naruto's hair. Naruto stopped kneading her breast, so he could look into her eyes. In Kurumu's eyes Naruto saw love and the silly grin she had on her face.

"I missed you so much Naruto."

Naruto let up which Kurumu took advantage of. By using her own strength she rolled herself and Naruto over so she was on top. Deciding she had waited long enough Kurumu grabbed Naruto's solider and put it at her entrance brushing. With the tip of Naruto's tool resting against her core getting the desired reaction from her destined one. Kurumu after a couple more times of brushing his tip against her core. Kurumu decided she'd teased her fox demon enough and slipped him inside her. Bring a shutter from her as she placed her hands on Naruto's muscled chest to keep from collapsing on him.

Once the initial pleasure past Kurumu began to rock slowly on Naruto's cock. While Naruto placed his hands on Kurumu's hips in order to guide her to the pace. Naruto entwined her hands with his as she continued at her own pace. Seeing she had the upper hand, Kurumu smirked as she looked down at Naruto, "Tell me you want to speed up and I will."

Able to see right through her game, Naruto gave her a smirk of his own. Naruto then concentrated using the muscles in his cock to move inside of Kurumu. This resulted in a gasp from Kurumu. The succubus found herself placing her hand on her forehead, in a feeble attempt to deal with the sudden rush of pleasure flowing through her.

"Looks like the tables are turned huh."

Kurumu opened her mouth to respond. Only to stop as Naruto hit a certain spot inside. Causing her to climax and constrict around him so tightly that he came as well. Falling on him in an attempt to regain her energy Kurumu purred. As Naruto smirked at Kurumu he felt Moka's aura flare. When Kurumu moaned at Naruto's accidental movement he found himself happy. Naruto put up seals that concealed the powers of the occupants of his room.

Naruto pulled out of Kurumu before facing Moka who had a scowl on her face. Seeing he had to reestablish to Moka that he was still stronger, Naruto transformed to what he now called Kyubi mode. Moka watched her mate transform before being forced to her knees by the sheer power that was beating down on her.

"So I see you've gotten stronger I'm impressed."

The moment Moka said that she watched Naruto's eyes widen slightly. Naruto appeared in front of her then grabbed her by the shoulders and throwing her back onto the bed next to the now unconscious Kurumu. Before Moka could even react Naruto was on top of her.

"You would dare speak to us as though we have something to prove to you." Moka simply stared back into Naruto's eyes silently defying him.

Noticing what Moka was doing angered the demon in Naruto. Resulting in Naruto ripping her jacket and blouse open revealing her bra covered breasts to him. Naruto leaned down and licked the exposed part of her breasts while smirking at the smile smell of her arousal at being taken so forcefully. Moka moaned as Naruto rubbed her lower lips through her panties. Before biting into his neck drawing out some of his blood and power both of which she was addicted to.

"Both of you are ours' now and no one else's." Naruto said as he ripped off Moka's panties then entered Moka forcefully.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to find Kurumu snuggled to his chest while <span>Moka<span> simply lay next to him. With what Naruto thought was a smile on Moka's face. Making note of that thought he woke the two up and had them get dressed. Grabbing Moka by the wrist, which Naruto proceeded to draw a seal on then made a hand sign causing the seal to glow blue.

"This Moka is the seal I promised you would hide your aura. So you can attend school. All you have to do to deactivate it is rub some of your blood over it."

Once that was done the three left. They met up with Gaara, Kokoa, Mizore, Yukari, Moka, and Tsukune only to be separated by first years who wanted to meet them. While Naruto and Gaara shunshined away the others had to fight or in Kurumu's case fly to get away. Naruto and Gaara appeared in the hallway surprising the students there. Before heading towards Nekonome's classroom with Naruto telling Gaara about his trip to Konoha, only to be approached by Kagome Ririko.

"Naruto how was your summer?" Ririko asked while completely ignoring Gaara who could have cared less. "It was good thank you for asking."

"I hope you saw the letter I left you." Ririko continued while Naruto tried to put some distance between him and her. "Yes and it was very kind of you to offer."

"It wasn't just an offer. You see I noticed the girls you hang around with Kurono, Akashiya, along with the rest of those girls. Whether you know it or not they will be the cause of you losing focus. Thus you're grades will slip and that's something I can't allow." Ririko said as she pushed Naruto into her empty classroom.

Ririko shut the door in Gaara's face. She then turned back to Naruto who kept his back to the Lamia while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Is there a reason we're here Kagome-san?"

Ririko smiled as she transformed the lower have of her body into a serpent. Moving toward Naruto who still had his back turned to her. "Why yes there is Naruto. I am going to make sure you stay near the top of the class by making you my prized student."

With that said Ririko launched herself at Naruto. Only to be stopped by an invisible force. Ririko gasped at the eyes of Naruto when he turned to face her. Realizing her mistake Ririko tried to bust through the door only to be blocked by the same force as before. "You know Ririko-san I should just kill you but that would be wasteful. Your body can help Kurumu teach Yukari about other females and her own growing body."

Ririko looked at Naruto skeptically. Only to watch what looked to be a giant fox made of the aura surrounding Naruto, move toward her with its mouth open. Naruto smirked as he watched Ririko fall to the ground twitching slightly. She then stood up eyes glazed over and moving toward him before dropping to her knees. "Arise Ririko Kagome! You my beautiful slave will watch for anything that might threaten me or my friends which includes the Headmaster do you understand?"

"Yes Naruto-sama I understand." Ririko repeated robotically. "Good you will not give anyone any hint you are under my control. You will leave the door to your home open on the first night of every month. So I can have easy access to reestablish my control over you."

Once he confirmed everything was in order. Naruto had Ririko stay in the room. As Naruto left he instructed her to leave five minutes after him. So no one would suspect anything if they'd saw them enter the room. Naruto arrived to find Shizuka's class which already started when he interrupted. This earned him a slight glare from Shizuka as she instructed him to take his seat.

"Alright as I was saying welcome back new fourth years, third years, and second years. We have a lot of school events to inform you all about starting with Halloween day. This is the only day monsters will be allowed to come to school in their monster forms. Second, we will have a student body vote where students will be able to vote on different subjects. Next, we'll have a dance. Now this isn't just any dance. For you see the two weeks leading up to it. Girls will have to take an item from the boy they wish to go to the dance with. Next, we will have a beauty contest with-"

As Shizuka was about to finish announcing the next event she found herself interrupted again. This time it was by the Headmaster over the P.A. "Excuse me all students it has come to my attention. That a second Monster Academy has been formed and their Headmaster has challenged us to a contest between our two schools. There will be more information at a later day that is all. With that said will Naruto Namikaze and Gaara no Sabaku."

Once the announcements were over the class broke out into chatter. About a second monster academy and what it was like only to be instructed by Shizuka to quiet down. After everyone settled down from the announcement Shizuka went back to reading the school events. While this went on Kurumu leaned over and whispered to Naruto, "Naruto-kun where did you go earlier this morning after we were separated."

"No where though I did run into Kagome-san and I have a surprise for Yukari. Only until I know she won't try to cast anymore spells on her friends will I give it to her. So don't tell." Naruto said as he got up to leave while Kurumu stared at him owlishly.

Gaara and Naruto left the classroom with Shizuka yelling out to them not to worry about what happened in class. As she would let them know later. The two shunshined to the Headmaster's office, upon their arrival they noticed a heated discussion between the Headmaster, Satsuki, the Bus Driver, and Ruby.

"Can someone explain to us? What's going on why are you all yelling?" Gaara asked

This caused the Headmaster to turn to Gaara. His eyes glowing much brighter than normal which faded as he answered Gaara's question, "My brother and Ruby think it was a mistake to accept the challenge of the other Youkai Academy. Tell me what your opinion is."

"That depends what are the challenges?" Naruto questioned. "Mainly sports and who's clubs are better which is why I called you two. Naruto I want you to join the basketball club and Gaara I want you to join the baseball club."

Gaara stared at the Headmaster hoping to get something off him since something about this whole situation didn't feel right. "What happens should we lose?"

"They are declared the best and we have to recommend. To parents there students go there instead of here." The Headmaster explained before dismissing Satsuki, Gaara, and Naruto.

As the trio walked out of the building, Naruto glanced over to Gaara who looked to be deep in thought, "Something wrong Gaara?"

"The Headmaster he's hiding something from us. I just wasn't able to tell what it is." Gaara said while Satsuki looked on lost.

"I know it's strange. It seems like he has a lot more on this competition then he's saying. I just hope it's not something to bad." Naruto responded.

* * *

><p>Back with the Headmaster<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't you think we should have told them?" Ruby asked the Headmaster.<p>

"That would result in the two of them killing us. Not a good idea young witch." The Bus Driver answered for his brother. "My brother is right Ruby if Naruto or Gaara found out that the winners get the monsters from the losing school as slaves. To do with however they please those two would end our lives."

"Painfully I might add brother."

"Though worry not as we still have a month. Before this takes place I'm sure I will be able to inform them by that time."

Still confused Ruby had one last question she needed to ask, "Headmaster why did you accept this challenge from their Headmaster."

"Because he's our older brother and he could do things to us that I can't even speak of."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please<strong>

**Ask questions in Reviews.**


	2. Naruto Downsized

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

Pink haired Moka

Silver haired Moka

**Jutsu**

**I've went through this chapter. As I plan to go through on all my chapters. I will reread the story while fixing mistakes that I see because when I read my stories on the site they look horrible. I just have to reread them from now on before I put them out.**

**I also CHANGED something in this chapter. I repeat this is not the same chapter so it needs to be reread by fans of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Yukari's Small Spell<strong>

* * *

><p>Six days past since Naruto turned Ririko into his loyal informant. The Headmaster explained to Naruto and Gaara he'd call them in to talk more about the new Youkai academy. Along with the sport he wanted each boy to play. For Naruto it was a blessing he got to relax while having sex with both Kurumu and <span>Moka<span>. Plus he was able to correct small mistakes in Kokoa and Yukari's taijutsu during his spare time.

At the moment we find Naruto in the room of Ririko Kagome. Ririko was currently updating the blonde on some things she's heard around the school from the Headmaster, "Naruto-sama I've heard from the Headmaster himself. The rewards for winning the competition are incredibly important. Even the facility's on edge about what would happen if we were to lose. In my opinion whatever the Headmaster isn't telling you is bad news for the school and the students."

Naruto walked over to Ririko's bed taking a seat. He then directed her attention to the spot between his legs. Causing the lamia to smile excitedly as she rushed over and sat with her back facing her master, "Ririko I have a plan. I don't want you to be found out as my spy so here is what I want you to do. Tomorrow I want you to lead Shizuka Nekonome to the same vacant room. I turned you in DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT GO IN with her. Simply trick into going in and the rest will be taken care of."

"Of course Naruto-sama but if I may. When would you like me to lead her to the room?" Ririko asked while taking Naruto's wrists in her hands and moving them over her hips.

Seeing what Ririko wanted Naruto moved his hands from her waist. In favor for her lower lips which caused Ririko to shutter. At the feel of foreign hands on her womanhood, seeing that he was getting a favorable reaction. Naruto cupped her pussy then began to move his hand up and down which moved Ririko closer to an orgasm. "Naruto-sama if I mm-m-may what are your p-p-plans after you graduate from the academy?"

Naruto smirked as he undid her skirt and slipped off her panties. So he could have easier access to her pussy. Naruto decided he'd inform her of his and Gaara's plan. Once they knew what they were. Since he knew she couldn't nor wouldn't tell but for her to get to become completely intimate with him. Ririko would have to prove herself.

"I haven't decided yet Ririko-chan why do you ask."

"II-II-II re-e-q-quest to g-g-o-o with you if you'll have me," Ririko said as Naruto went back to focusing on her now moist pussy.

"We'll see but as I told you you'll have to prove yourself by being my informant. Also you will allow Kurumu to use your body to teach Yukari about her growing urges understand." Naruto explained as Ririko nodded. "Of course Naruto-sama I don't mind your student touching me."

Naruto gave a nod at Ririko's statement as he released her then moved under her covers, "Ririko I will rest with you tonight then we will put handle your part tomorrow."

Naruto sighed as he felt Ririko cuddle up to his chest. Wearing only her bra he didn't like controlling someone. As he was doing with Ririko but he had no choice. The Headmaster was up to something. Naruto and Gaara just had to wait until the Headmaster slipped up. Then they would capitalize however until that happened they wouldn't make a move.

* * *

><p>Same Time - Naruto's Apartment<p>

* * *

><p>Kurumu opened the window to Naruto's room. As she snuck in the way she had since they'd come back to school. Kurumu then made her way to the bed only to find her blonde demon lord wasn't in it. Looking around Kurumu sighed when she realized that he wasn't in the room. With a sigh the succubus got into his bed.<p>

"I wonder where you ran off to Naruto." Kurumu thought out loud as her eyes started to close.

Knowing she had a school outfit in his closet. Kurumu decided to spend the night in his bed. Just in case he came back.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Gaara then untangled his body from Mizore and Satsuki before waking the two up. Once the three showered and got themselves ready. A small toad appeared before Gaara informing him he had a message from Naruto who said he needed to hurry.<p>

"**Gaara, Naruto said he needs you to locate him and bring yourself to him now if possible.**" The toad said as Gaara closed his eyes and concentrated. "Did he say what for?"

"**Just that it is extremely important.**" The toad responded causing Gaara to shake his head as he located Naruto's chakra signal. He then said his goodbyes to the two girls with him.

Gaara appeared in front of Naruto. Gaara immediately noticed the mathematics teacher Ririko Kagome standing next to Naruto. At the moment said teacher was wearing a kind smile on her face.

"What do you want Naruto?" Gaara asked.

For his part Naruto didn't respond to Gaara with words instead through the blinking of his eyes. Reading what Naruto wanted him to do Gaara frowned but knew it would be for the best. So he entered the room while Ririko went to get Shizuka. Naruto waited five minutes until he heard Shizuka's voice down the hall. Thanking Ririko for telling her about free goldfish. Waiting to make sure she was coming Naruto vanished. Just as Ririko and Shizuka round the corner.

Ririko let Shizuka know the fish was in the room and there should still be a lot of it. Since the rest of the staff didn't know about it either causing a huge smile to come over Shizuka's face. While also letting her tail come out as she entered the room. Upon entry Shizuka found Gaara standing there with a goldfish in his hand.

"Gaara if I'm right this is only supposed to be for the facility."

Gaara frowned as the sand on the floor rose up, engulfing the cat monster. Knowing Shizuka wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Once he had her Gaara sent his bijou chakra into the sand. Two minutes later Gaara released Shizuka who began gasping for air. Before standing up and bowing to Gaara who signaled to Naruto that it was safe to come in.

"Alright even though I don't know why you asked me do this? Shizuka is now under my control."

"It's simple now we can have two sets of eyes. The Headmaster will be comfortable with. Besides you're the one who let me know about the Headmaster in the first place." Naruto said which Gaara nodded.

"So how does of yours work? She's loyal to me now unless I decide to release her." Gaara said as he started to leave the room.

Only to have Naruto redirect Gaara's attention to Shizuka who wasn't moving. "Oh yeah her Shizuka I want you to act normally but listen to everything. You hear especially about the Headmaster. After each day you will go with Ririko and the two of you will report back to me and Naruto with what you've learned."

Shizuka nodded then left the room eating the goldfish Gaara was previously holding. As though nothing happened with Naruto and Gaara who vanished as she shut the door. The two appeared in front of Tsukune and the girls who looked like something. Noticing this Gaara stepped forward and asked Mizore who turned her head as while mumbling something.

"Mizore I couldn't hear you." Gaara said only to have Yukari explain what was wrong. "They've all been acting weird since I asked if I could try out my invisibility spell on them."

Naruto laughed while volunteering to help Yukari test out her spell. With a smile Yukari pulled Naruto away from the group while they headed inside murmuring it was nice knowing Naruto. Yukari pulled Naruto to the side of the academy then said her spell while waving her wand as she zapped Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto only blew smoke out of his mouth while coughing.

Naruto instructed Yukari to keep working on it. Which Yukari responded, she'd been working on it over the summer with her parents. Naruto headed back into the academy with a deflated Yukari who was trying to figure out why her spell didn't work.

As the two entered Shizuka's class Naruto promised he'd show Yukari how to use a different weapon. Which cheered the witch up quickly, with that finished they took their seats. As Shizuka came in and started the lesson for the day. Half an hour into the class Naruto's stomach began to hurt. Enough for him to bend over slightly with a grimace on his face luckily for him he was in the back. However he did notice Kurumu staring at him with a concerned look on her face. Only to receive a smile from Naruto who was able to ignore the pain long enough for her to turn away from him.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto felt the pain getting worse. Knowing had no choice he excused himself to the nurse. Naruto knew still hated him for what happened last year. He figured he could just intimidate her with his power. So that he could use a bed to relax. Naruto used the walls to keep himself from fall down. As he was now not only dealing with the stomach pains he was also dealing with his head spinning. When he finally got outside the nurse's office he entered to find Mako Yakumaru sitting at her desk.

Mako who was going through papers turned around to see Naruto barely standing. Still she frowned anyway because he allowed the little witch to escape her. Staring at him she wondered what he was doing. He had to know whatever his problem was she wasn't going to help him.

"I suggest that you leave I will not treat you."

Frowning Naruto rushed over to Mako then grabbed her. As Naruto pushing her toward the door he flared his power enough to frighten her. Mako scowled as she left the room. This allowed Naruto to lay down on one of the beds. Before resting he closed the blinds around the bed first. As Naruto began to drift off to sleep he had a thought as to why he might be sick, '_Maybe I ate some bad ramen again_.'

Two hours pasted and Naruto had missed two and half classes. Worrying everyone except for Gaara who simply explained if Naruto was in any kind of trouble the whole academy would know. Calming everyone except for Kurumu who was more worried than ever so when her third class was over and it was time for gym she rushed out of the classroom. Heading straight for the girl's locker room took off her clothes before changing into her gym clothes which consisted of bloomers that came to her upper thigh.

Taking her bra off she reached in her locker for her sports bra but was unable to find it. Realizing she must have forgot to bring a clean one with her. Kurumu started to put the bra she'd been wearing back on. However the girls were forced out of the locker room by their gym coach. Apparently a monster let out some goo which needed to be cleaned off the floor. The girls were allowed to put on their gym clothes before being forced to leave. Kurumu noticed they still had ten minutes before gym started so she took off with her.

Kurumu headed toward the nurse's office. Ignoring the boys whistling as she ran down the hall. When Kurumu finally reached the nurse's office she opened the door to find the room completely empty. This worried her even further then out of the corner of her eye she saw a bed with the curtain closed. Rushing over Kurumu opened the curtain to find the shock of her life. There Naruto was safe and sound the only problem was he was tiny about eight centimeters to be exact. As Kurumu began to wonder what happened to her lover she was broke out of her thoughts by Naruto's groaning.

"Kurumu is that you I must have fallen asleep." Naruto said as he rubbed his face. As looked over to Kurumu who was gigantic. "WHAT'S GOING ON WHY ARE YOU SO BIG?"

"It's not that I'm big. It's you've gotten smaller but I don't get it you weren't this small before." Kurumu said as she picked Naruto up and put him in the palm of her hand so she could somewhat talk to him face to face.

As Naruto rambled about random things Kurumu did her best to keep him calm, "Okay Naruto think did you do anything odd today or yesterday?"

"No I didn't I… wait Yukari's spell must have did this to me." Naruto said as it was the only different thing that he did. "That little brat I knew I should have stopped you from letting her do her spell on you."

"But I don't understand she said it was an invisibility spell." Naruto explained while sitting down in Kurumu's palm in a think pose.

Naruto looked back at Kurumu as a thought ran through his head. To see her looking at him lovingly, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your little serious face is so cute." Kurumu said as Naruto yelled at her but stopped when he heard the door opening.

"Shit she's back Kurumu." Naruto said worried the nurse would take her revenge on him for kicking her out of her office earlier.

Mako walked in looking at the papers she had in her hands. She then looked up to see Kurumu standing in front of her with her arms over her chest.

"You're one of the ones hanging around that blonde kid. Where did he go?"

"I don't know. That's who I was looking for but he wasn't here. So he must have gone back to class." Kurumu answered while running past Mako. "Well I have gym now so I have to get going."

Mako stared after Kurumu before sitting back at her desk while looking over the papers. Meanwhile Kurumu breathed a sigh of relief. As Kurumu ran down the hall she looked back to make sure that Mako wasn't following her.

"That was close she almost found us out." Kurumu said toward her braless bouncing breasts.

As she ran down the hall Kurumu heard a muffled voice then jumped into an empty classroom and stretched the collar of her shirt so she could look down at her chest. "Kurumu you have to stop I can't breathe."

Climbing out from between her cleavage Naruto moved to the top of her left mound then grabbed a hold of it firmly though not hard enough to cause Kurumu pain. "Kurumu I'm not complaining but why hide me between your boobs?"

"Because these clothes don't have any pockets there was nothing else I could possibly do." Kurumu answered truthfully. "Plus I have to hold you tight I don't want to drop you."

"Don't treat me like an item!" Naruto yelled back as Kurumu started to run again. Causing her breasts to bounce which resulted in him almost falling with her nipple. Being the only thing saving him until Kurumu stopped. "Y-you're tickling me Naruto please don't move."

"But I have nowhere to hold onto." Naruto responded as he readjusted himself on Kurumu's large bust. "What I mean is why aren't you wearing a bra?"

"Oh well I was but something happened with this girl. So they forced us to get only our gym clothes and leave the locker room." Kurumu explained as she began to walk back to gym class. "Here's what we'll do I'll try sneak you to my locker. Then you can hide in there until class is over then when I put my normal clothes on I'll put my regular bra on then you'll have something to hold onto."

Naruto quickly agreed being in a locker was the best option for him. So Kurumu made her way back to the locker room only to notice Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, and Moka approaching her.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get to my locker now Naruto if I can't you'll have to wait until after gym."

Moka ran over to Kurumu who tried to explain that she needed to run to her locker for a second. However she never got the chance as Moka grabbed her by the hand. Pulling Kurumu to the area where the rest of the girls were.

"We were wondering where you were Kurumu-chan hopefully we aren't late." Moka said.

As Kurumu was pulled at a slow jogging pace one thought ran through Naruto's mind, '_Until this class is over I have to stay like this._'

The girls made it over to the rest of the class. Just as the gym teacher explained they would be playing baseball today. Drawing groans from the girls while Naruto was excited knowing there were a couple of positions on the baseball field where you didn't have to run much on defense. With this in mind Naruto squeezed the mound he was holding which got Kurumu's attention. Kurumu discreetly move to the back of the group then lift the collar of her shirt and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kurumu asked. "Try to be the catcher or more preferably the pitcher."

"Okay I'll try but you should be more concerned about hanging on so you don't fall." Kurumu suggested with Naruto agreeing.

While the two of them talked. The gym teacher divided the girls into teams before giving them all positions. Fortunately for Kurumu she was put at first base which Naruto explained wasn't bad at all. With the teams made up the gym coached chose Kurumu's team to bat first. The coach then explained that she would choose the order in which the teams bat.

"Okay Kurumu just go up to the plate and stand there. If we're lucky we'll be able to get through this. Oh and one other thing be yourself so that no one will suspect anything." Naruto said gaining a nod from Kurumu.

Kurumu sat in the dugout with Yukari and Kokoa. As the coach came over and looking at the team. She told Kokoa she would be batting first. While Kokoa was batting Yukari turned her attention to Kurumu. Apparently Yukari didn't like the fact that her friend was ignoring her Yukari knew Kurumu was looking for Naruto. "Hey Kurumu did you find Naruto-sensei."

"No can't say that I did." Kurumu answered without looking at Yukari. This only enforced the witch's belief that Kurumu was mad at her. "Are you mad at me?"

Kurumu glanced toward the little witch who was giving her a sad look. Still upset Kurumu started to answer yes only to feel her breast pinched. Knowing Naruto would be angry at her Kurumu poked Yukari on the forehead causing said which to glare at her. "I'm not mad at you your just a little kid."

"At least I'm not a big breasted floozy." Yukari contested hotly. "No you're a mosquito bite breasted witch."

A blush quickly spread over Yukari's face. As she leapt at Kurumu and roughly pushing the older girl's breasts together. Causing Kurumu to gasp at the thought of what was happening to Naruto. Speaking of the blond ninja he was currently being smashed between Kurumu's fun bags.

'_I'm going to be crushed._' Naruto thought as he put a barrier of chakra around himself which helped slightly.

Yukari watched as Kurumu quickly maneuvered her way out of her grasp before placing her hands over her chest. As though she was making sure everything was still there. "Kurumu you're not wearing a bra, Moka said we can't do that."

"First off watch where you are putting your hands next I'm not wearing a bra because we were forced out of the locker room. Before I could put my normal one back on since I forgot my sports bra." Kurumu said as Yukari stared at her oddly. "Watch where I put my hands you've never said that before. Besides it's not like you'll lose the sweater cows."

Kurumu glared at Yukari who held her hands up. While slowly retreating with a nervous laugh only to be saved by the gym teacher informing Kurumu that it was her turn to bat. Kurumu gulped as she grabbed a bat and a batting helmet. She then walked to the batter's box taking Naruto's advice. Kurumu took the first four pitches before being hit by the fifth. Confused as to what to do she began heading back to the dugout only to be told to go to first base.

Kurumu stood on the base and watched disinterested as two of her teammates swung at the ball three times without making any contact. Seeing the person who was covering the base was a good ways behind her Kurumu took the time to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto I was hit by the ball. So the coach made me come to the first base. After that two of my teammates were got out." Kurumu explained to Naruto. "Okay with any luck the next person should do the same. Can you see who it is?"

Looking up Kurumu saw Yukari walking to the batter's box and felt extremely good about the situation. "It's Yukari."

Kurumu explained to Naruto with a chuckle only to hear a ping which caused her to look up. Kurumu noticed the ball hit over the centerfielder's head. "She hit it far Naruto I'm sorry. Just hang on."

That was the only thing Naruto heard as Kurumu's unrestrained bust resulting in him being thrown around. Thinking quickly he tried to stick to Kurumu by using chakra but was unable to get a good hand on her. So he grabbed her nipple out of desperation as she rounded third causing her to stumble. The rest of the girls watched as the blue haired succubus stride became increasingly weirder only to watch her trip and barrel roll over home.

Kurumu stood up slightly disoriented but snapped out of it when she remembered Naruto. So she made her way behind the dugout then stretched the collar of her shirt. To reveal Naruto hanging onto her shirt his eyes swirling indicating he was incredibly dizzy. "Sorry Naruto are you okay?"

"So dizzy," Naruto responded almost completely out of it.

Kurumu was about to answer but was interrupted by the gym coach who informed her that she was needed at first. Kurumu tried to talk her way out of it by saying that she didn't know how to play first base but was ignored. Once the coach got Kurumu out to first with a glove the game resumed although Kurumu still had no idea how to play the position that is until she heard Naruto's small voice, "Kurumu what's going on?"

Naruto asked thankful he wasn't throwing up.

"Oh good your awake I need help my team is no longer batting."

Naruto knew she meant. She was on defense so he told her that most of the time. People would just throw the ball to her and she wouldn't have to move much at all. True to his word throughout her whole time in the field she only had to move four times and those times she didn't have a chance at making a play so she stopped. Kurumu's big problem was when she came up to bat as she kept getting hit by the opposing pitcher who was a girl that Kurumu explained to Naruto between innings hated her for some silly reason.

Naruto told her there was nothing she could do about a pitcher trying to hit. However he did have an idea on how to keep her boobs from bouncing everywhere when she ran. "Alright Kurumu here what we're going to do tuck your shirt into your shorts, hopefully it will make your shirt tight enough to give you some support."

Kurumu nodded then did as Naruto told her and found that it did work somewhat. While she still bounced Naruto said it wasn't nearly as bad as what happened before. After Kurumu's fourth time up to bat gym was over. The girls were allowed to go back to the locker room to change. Now that everything was cleaned off the floor. As Kurumu got to her locker she pulled off her shirt then discreetly took Naruto in her hand. Kurumu then put him by her school uniform while she put her bra on.

"Well we were able to get through gym class but how are you going to get you back to normal?" Kurumu asked as she put her skirt on. "Even though this is probably the worst thing that's ever happen to me. When Yukari hit me with her spell I didn't feel her use too much power so the effects might reverse themselves. Still we may have to tell Moka and Gaara."

Kurumu nodded as she picked Naruto up then put him back in between her cleavage. Before buttoning her white under shirt and putting her green jacket over it. Satisfied Kurumu turned to leave the locker room only to be confronted by Moka who tried to intimidate the succubus. "You went to check on Naruto so where is he?"

Kurumu stared at Moka worried. Kurumu had no idea what she was supposed to say. She couldn't ask Naruto because Moka would easily hear no matter how low she whispered. So Kurumu took a deep breath before starting to answer, "Naruto wasn't in the nurse's office I have no idea where he is."

"You're lying I can see it on your face. Now tell me the truth or you will have serious problems." Moka threatened with her and Kurumu being the only people left in the locker room. "Look let's get one thing straight. Just because you are stronger than me doesn't mean I'm going to let you bully me."

As the two girls went back and forth Naruto was tempted to yell out for them to stop. He realized that Moka was in a mood which wouldn't be good for him. If she found out how small he was. Listening to the two Naruto knew if one didn't back down. It would turn into an actual battle instead of just a battle of words. So Naruto pinched Kurumu to get her attention.

Kurumu started on a comeback to counter Moka's recent accusation. Only to feel a small pinch on her bust knowing what Naruto wanted. Kurumu decided to be the bigger woman. "You I don't have to explain myself to you."

With that said Kurumu tried to make her way past Moka. Only to be pushed against the lockers so hard the force almost collapsed the lockers. "Should I find out you know where he is. You'll wish you'd never met me."

Moka glared at Kurumu once more before walking out of the locker room fuming. Leaving the blue haired succubus to rub the back of her head as she slowly followed. As Kurumu made her way to her next class Naruto scowled at the events that just happen. He loved Moka as much as Kurumu. However it was time he gave the vampire a harsh attitude adjustment.

"Kurumu I'm sorry about that. Moka was out of line it's like she changed over the summer." Naruto said as he poked his head out of Kurumu's shirt. "Naruto you don't have to apologize but I think your right. I've noticed the change as well though I think I know what it is. Moka wants to stake her claim on you and I think she sees me as her biggest threat."

Naruto glanced away from Kurumu. What Kurumu said made a good deal of sense. Moka didn't like the idea of Kurumu being involved with him. Especially after she marked him, but now she must have noticed the improvement in Kurumu. Since last year Moka must be worried that Kurumu would sometime surpass her in his heart due to her succubus abilities. Naruto lowered his head then made his way back to his spot between Kurumu's breasts as she entered her classroom. Luckily for him Naruto had the same classes as Kurumu. So he listened to Nekonome while thinking on how to handle Moka's inferiority complex. First he'd have to get back to his regular size. So he decided he'd have Kurumu invite Gaara and Yukari to his room after school.

Once the class was over Naruto pinched Kurumu lightly letting her know that he wanted to talk. So she went into the girl's bathroom before putting him in the palm of her hand. "Kurumu I want you to tell Gaara that I need him to meet me and you in my room right after school. Then I need you to tell Yukari the same thing."

"Do you think Yukari will know how to fix the spell and not shrink you further?" Kurumu asked as Naruto smiled at her. "Have some faith in her Kurumu. I think you'll find that she may surprise you."

"Whatever we have one last class before we get out do you want them to come alone?" Kurumu asked receiving a nod from Naruto.

Kurumu placed him back in his hiding place and heading to her class to talk to Gaara and Yukari. Kurumu headed to her next class only to run into Yukari who wasn't paying attention. This sent both girls to the seat of their skirts. Looking Kurumu wanted to yell at Yukari then remembered that she needed her help. Which she probably wouldn't do that if she made the little witch upset. "Yukari just the pest I wanted to see."

"Very funny Kurumu-chan what do you want?" Yukari asked while picking up her hat and wand. "Naruto told me he wants to see you in his room, after the last class gets out."

"Why would he tell you and not me?" Yukari contested hotly.

"He just saw me first." Kurumu explained causing Yukari to believe Naruto wanted to show her how to use the new weapon he promised.

With that done the two girls headed to their last class. Which was thought by Ririko who seemed to be looking for something as the class filed in. "Does anyone know where Naruto-kun is I haven't seen him since earlier in the day."

"I think he went back to his dorm room as he didn't look like he was feeling good earlier." Gaara answered which Ririko accepted before passing something out to the class.

"This is a pop quiz from the first week of class. It is worth a good deal of points. This test can set you on a good or bad path for the rest of the year so do your best. For those of you who don't pass. You have a group study session with me during your weekends. One last thing third and fourth years will have a trip in the first half of the semester. If you have a D or lower you will not be allowed to attend" Ririko said with a smile.

Once all the tests were passed out. Kurumu sighed she hadn't paid attention to anything. It looked like she'd be starting of bad that is until Naruto poked his head out of his shirt. While discreetly giving Kurumu, the answers to the thirty problem quiz. Kurumu happily wrote down her lover's answers. In the same amount of time it would usually take her to get it finished. So she wouldn't draw any attention to herself.

Once she was done she noticed that Gaara, Yukari, and Moka were finished with their tests and had been released by Ririko. As she went to turn in her test she noticed Mizore getting up to turn in her test as well. Mizore glanced at Kurumu who stuck out her tongue. Kurumu giggled receiving a middle finger in response from the ice woman. Mizore then walked out of the class. Turning in her test Kurumu rushed after her.

Kurumu arrived in the hall to find Yukari standing next to the exit to the academy. Kurumu didn't see Gaara anywhere. Leading her to conclude Gaara and Mizore already left with together. Even though Kurumu knew Naruto had wanted to her to bring Gaara as well. Kurumu opted for Yukari since she was the one who'd casted the spell. Kurumu pushed Yukari through door gently then let her wings out. Before picked Yukari up and flying toward the boy's dorm particularly Naruto's window. Once the dorm was in view Kurumu pulled up and opened the window before flying in.

Putting Yukari down said witch was a little upset about being abducted. "Alright Kurumu what are we doing here and where's Naruto-sensei."

As Yukari talked Kurumu turned her back then took Naruto from between her bust. Kurumu turned away from Yukari. Once Yukari finished her statement she noticed a miniature version of her sensei in Kurumu's hands.

"Wow and here I though you didn't have any talent except for your boobs but this small model of sensei's great." Yukari said as she eyed the supposed model.

"I'm not a model Yukari it's me Naruto." Naruto explained causing Yukari to trip over herself as she tried to move back.

"Sensei what happened to you. How did you get so small?" Yukari asked.

"Well and I don't say this to make you feel bad but I think your spell did this."

Yukari immediately felt worse about her spell casting. When the spell hadn't worked earlier in the day noticed this could destroy any confidence Yukari had left. Naruto chose to make reversing the spell almost like a chance for Yukari to rebuild her self esteem.

"Yukari everything's fine take a deep breath then find the reversal spell." Naruto suggested while Yukari wiped her face.

Yukari grabbed her spell book from her cape and began looking through it. Seven minutes of going through her entire book. Yukari narrowed it down to three possible spells. Yukari then thoroughly compared them to the notes she'd taken on all the spells in the book. Once she found the right spell Yukari had Kurumu put Naruto on his bed. Before instructing her to step behind her since she didn't know what affect the spell might have on someone who hadn't been hit be the first spell.

Yukari said the words to the spell with her wand pointed at Naruto. As this went on Kurumu prayed the spell worked. Since walking around with her fox lover grabbing her breasts and rubbing her nipples she wanted him to take her with vigor.

"Yukari look what you've…" Kurumu started only to watch Naruto slowly but surely begin to grow to his regular size. Right before her eyes until he was his right size again.

Checking himself out Naruto came to the conclusion that he was once again back to his regular size. "Good job Yukari I knew you could do it. Now I guess we should head to the newspaper club."

With Naruto back to his normal self. The day looked like it was going to boring. This changed quickly when Naruto and Moka had a conversation which almost ended in blows. Instead Naruto was able to convince Moka that she was a more than acceptable mate for him. However Moka would have to share him with Kurumu no compromising about it.

To Naruto's surprise Moka sort of agreed. However he knew that the two would continue to fight. Naruto hoped he'd be able to settle it later that night when he'd told both girls to come his room. After they'd passed out the addition of the newspaper the group headed their separate ways. Naruto sat in his bed while he waited for Moka and Kurumu going over what he and Gaara would do. Should the Headmaster betray them as he racked his brain on what the Headmaster might have planned his two quests arrived.

"Well Naruto what do you want?" Moka asked as she took a seat at the foot of Naruto's bed followed by Kurumu.

"Well we all hang around each other. Kurumu I believe that Yukari has become more mature whether you think so or not. So if you're alright with it we can tell everyone that we're together." Naruto explained while Kurumu jumped up yelling 'Yahoo'.

Moka frowned at Naruto who quickly calmed her down as he knew she was quick to anger and conclusions, "Now before you try to hit me. I didn't know if you wanted everyone to know the great Moka Akashiya was involved in a relationship with someone like me."

"I don't care about her. Hopefully all those guys will stop bothering me. Once they learn I'm with you Naruto-kun." Kurumu said excitedly.

"Remember when I said Yukari was mature enough. Well I thought since you're a succubus Kurumu you could teach her about becoming a woman."

"Do you honestly think the little witch is ready for that?" Moka asked.

"Well she already goes around molesting any girl's breasts she can get her hands on especially mine!" Kurumu said hotly.

"You are unable to prevent a thirteen year old witch from grabbing your chest pathetic succubus. Take her as a mate maybe I should rethink my position on you Naruto."

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER BESIDES! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S HURTING ME BY DOING IT! WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING A BITCH TO HER?"

"Do not raise your voice to me."

"Or what,"

Seeing that this was about to get bad in a hurry Naruto decided to end it. Before things were said that couldn't be taken back, "Enough both of you. Now as I was saying. I enlisted the help of Ririko. So Kurumu you can use her body to show Yukari everything you need to. When it's just the three of you, you can allow Yukari to touch Ririko. Only in places you think she's emotionally ready for since she's only thirteen. Whenever you're ready just let me know. I'll let Ririko know."

"Okay as long as I don't have to use my own body then I'll do it." Kurumu said as Naruto moved down the bed so he could sit between them.

Glancing over to Kurumu, Naruto gave her a quick head nod. Naruto grabbed Moka by the waist then put her on his lap. Make sure she could feel his hard-on through his pants which resulted in her grinding into him. Moka then grabbed him by the back of the head pulling him into a rough kiss. Naruto responded to this action by undoing her jacket and ripping her blouse open revealing a red bra to Naruto and Kurumu. As Naruto tongue wrestled with Moka, Kurumu discreetly unzipped Naruto's pants and put her hand in fishing out his large cock.

Kurumu tapped Moka on the shoulder thus getting her attention. She then directed it to Naruto's large tool. Focusing on it Moka took it in both hands. Only to realize she needed both her hands to get all the way around it. With a smirk Moka began pumping it slowly enjoying the look of torture on Naruto's face. Incredibly frustrated Naruto pulled Moka into another passionate kiss stunning her. Seeing she was losing her control Moka tried to pull away. Only to realize she was too involved in the kiss to stop. So Moka began to pump him faster than she had been. While putting her now free hand on the side of his face.

Gaining her resolve Moka broke the kiss. Just long enough to get half a word out. Only to be drawn back into a kiss with Naruto. Moving his hands away from Moka's shoulders Naruto placed them under her breasts cupping them. Naruto then slid the covering of her bra off her breasts. Naruto could feel Moka was uncomfortable since she was in control so he tried to calm her, "Moka relax and enjoy yourself. There is no reason for you don't have to be afraid of losing control to me. Isn't that right Kurumu?"

Given her queue Kurumu grabbed Moka's tits from behind shocking the vampire. Who would have crushed the succubus for evening thinking it was acceptable to put her hands on a vampire. Moka soon found herself lightheaded which kept her from crushing Kurumu. The lightheadedness became even more intense when Kurumu began nibbling on Moka's ear. While kneading her one of her breasts and rubbing Moka's lower lips.

"As a succubus I know where all beings liked to be pleasured even vampires." Kurumu said as she took her hand from Moka's lips and moved to Naruto's hand which was on Moka's other breast.

Moka used all the willpower she had left to lift her arm in an attempt to grab Kurumu. Only to have said girl lean over Moka's shoulder and lift her breast allowing Kurumu to suck on Moka's nipple.

"Your right Kurumu-chan it seems our sexy vampire enjoys have her nipples played with." Naruto said causing Kurumu to take Moka's nipple out of her mouth to answer her lover, "It's called nipple stimulation Naruto-kun but don't worry we have lifetimes for you to learn all about sex."

Naruto taking the initiative placed one of Moka's nipples between his fingers. Naruto pulled nipple while squeezing it causing Moka to cum noticing this Kurumu decided to tease Moka a little. "My Moka it seems as though you've cum in your panties. Such a naughty vampire you are."

"II-I'll k-k-k-iii-lll you." Moka said while Kurumu simply laughed helping the woozy Moka to her feet while sliding her panties off.

With that problem out of the way Naruto stood up. He then instructed Kurumu to lean Moka over slightly. Naruto then stuck his cock into Moka from behind before sitting back down inside the disoriented vampire.

"Wow Moka everything about you is sexy." Naruto said before thrusting into her.

"Naruto how about we teach Moka a lesson?" Kurumu suggested.

Catching on to what Kurumu was saying. Naruto spread Moka's legs who tried to stop him. Only to have her nipple pinched which allowed Naruto to spread her legs without a struggle.

"This is a much better plan than I had Kurumu. I'm impressed." Naruto said.

Kurumu smiled then leaned down and licked Moka's exposed clit. While occasionally licking the bottom of Naruto's shift, earning a moan from both the vampire and fox demon. The silver haired woman found herself unable to think with the barrage that was coming at her. Moka tried to move her hands toward Kurumu's head only to have Naruto grabbed them.

"HHH-OOO-WWW D-A-RR-EE TTT-HH-E TT-WO OOO-FF YYYY-OU CC-ONSP-III-RE AGAINST M-EEE LLL-IKE… OH THAT FEELS SO GOOD." Moka said as Naruto came into her.

"Wow Naruto-kun you sure did let a lot out into her but know it's my turn" Kurumu said as Moka slumped against Naruto.

Naruto smiled at his blue haired succubus. Once Kurumu was done taking off her clothes. She advanced on the recuperating Naruto. With what he could have sworn were glowing purple eyes.

"You owe me Naruto-kun for today. Now it's time for me to collect." Kurumu said as she pounced on Naruto who was just able to move the prone Moka off him.

* * *

><p>In a Place Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Two figures sat across the table from one who had its face covered. With something that couldn't be made out because of its position.<p>

"Headmaster, Bus Driver as the two of you liked to be called. Thank you for meeting with me." The unidentified figured said.

"We had no choice. I've called you because we have a problem. We think you can solve for us." The Headmaster said allowing his brother to take over, "You know Naruto and Gaara. Well they are at our academy. The problem is they have become the demon lords they once held."

Hearing this caused the dark figure to let out a sound that could be described as a groan.

"We know you are now a part of the war which has just started back in your world. If you can take care of them we will pay you handsomely." The Headmaster said.

"Alright I'll do it but the two of them at the same time will be incredibly difficult." The figure said.

"They both have weaknesses in your world. Gaara has a brother and sister that care for him deeply. Naruto on the other hand has something in the leaf village which will force him to do whatever you want." The Bus Driver suggested.

"Fine but we will do this my way first. You two will lure them to a place of my choosing. If for some reason this does not work we will try the other methods." The figure responded.

"One thing and if you don't agree to this we will inform them of who are you. No harm is to befall any of the other students. Including the ones those two hang around." The Headmaster warned.

"Don't worry I have no interest in your pathetic students. As long as they don't get in my way they'll be fine. That's more your responsibilities not mine. Oh on last thing don't threaten me. Otherwise those two could find out who hired me." The figure said before vanishing.

Turning to his brother the Bus Driver sighed as he stood up to leave with his brother following his example. "Do you think we can trust him?"

"No but once he's taken care of Naruto and Gaara. We will kill him it's for the greater good." The Headmaster answered resulting in the Bus Driver smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Moka<span> and Kurumu looked around Naruto's room. Since they had gotten a letter in his hand writing asking them to come in the short skirts they had. With a lot of cleavage exposed. Something Kurumu had no problem doing because only Naruto would get to see what was under those clothes. While Moka was a bit more hesitant but eventually did as the note asked.

"Naruto was supposed to be here so where is he?" Moka asked only for the lights to go out.

"Naruto is that you?" Kurumu asked as a spotlight shined on the middle of the room before they heard a voice yelling something.

"BEHOLD BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADIES IT IS I! THE HERMIT OF MOUNT MYOBOKU! THE WISE AND IMMORTAL SPIRIT IT IS I! THE TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE!" A white haired man yelled from the spotlight while hopping on one foot.

Kurumu and Moka simply stared at the man almost shell shocked that someone would actually introduce themselves like that. Once the shock passed Moka stepped forward and demanded an answer from the man.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Naruto's room?" Moka asked as the lights mysteriously came back on.

"All we be revealed in due time but first let us talk." The man said as he sat in one of the chairs.

Moka having heard enough launched a kick at the older looking man. Only to have him block it without him looking causing both girls to gasp. Frowning Moka started to charge again only to have Kurumu stop her.

"Moka only Naruto can block you without it appearing to hurt. So maybe we should here this guy out." Kurumu suggested which Moka reluctantly agreed to.

The two girls took their seats. In front of the man who was obviously ogling their breasts with no shame. Until Kurumu clearing her throat gained his attention.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just you both have such nice soft… hands. How do you keep them so soft?"

Kurumu opened her mouth. Only to be stopped by the older man who cleared his throat. While taking out a notepad of sorts.

"Now let's get to the heart of the matter. I must know from both of you how large your breasts are. You blue haired girl look to be DD as does your silver haired friend." The man said ignoring the two now enraged girls.

"I'll take your silence for me being right. Next question how flexible are you?"

"Why are you asking us these questions do you really think we'll answer?" Kurumu asked as man continued on.

"Have you thought about making your skirts shorter?"

"That's it old man! I've had enough of you and your perverted questions!" Moka yelled then charged the man disregarding Kurumu's plea to stop.

Moka launched a kick at the man only have him duck giving him a great view of her panties.

"Oh they're white somebody really loves me."

Seeing Moka needed help. Kurumu let her claws out then leapt at the man. Taking a swipe that would have cut his head off had he not leaned back when he did. The man turned around to face Kurumu. Only to watch her land causing her breasts to bounce as she landed.

"Your breasts look so soft and bouncy. Not even my friend has such a combination. Could I please touch them?" The man asked only to dodge attacks by both girls.

Moka and Kurumu continued to attack him increasing their speed with ever attack. Only to find the old man was stronger and faster then he looked. Gathering themselves the girls attacked the old man at the in sync thinking their combined powers would be enough. Instead it resulted in Moka's breasts being groped and Kurumu's ass being rubbed as the man raced by them.

The two stood as they gathered themselves. The girls attacked again when the old man held out his hand. While pulling a book out at the same time, "Well young ladies it's been fun but I'm afraid I have to get back before they realize I'm messing. Before I go make sure Naruto gets this book."

With that said the man vanished leaving the two girls so stunned at what they just witness. They never noticed their lover jump in the room through the window. Until he tapped them on the shoulder causing them to swing at him which he blocked. Seeing Naruto the two began shout gibberish. About a white haired man who touched, stared, and groped them. As the two continued their explanations became more incoherent.

So Naruto knocked them both out hoping rest would give them the ability to explain what happened. Putting the two in his bed Naruto kissed both girls on the forehead. Naruto went to clean up his room only to find a book on the floor. As he came upon it he realized it was one of the books his sensei use to write.

Looking back at the resting girls Naruto shook off the notion that his sensei had returned from the dead. Just to deliver him a book but the more he read through it the more he realized. Only his sensei could write a book so perverted.

'_Either there's a pervert out there that rivals Jiraiya-sensei or…_'

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
